Chaos (The Primordials)
The Darkness is a primordial being that came into existence when God made the groundwork for the universe, before He made light or life of any kind. The Darkness, unlike his brothers, was almost entirely ruled by his instinct, causing him to have an overwhelming desire to attack anything he viewed he could defeat. History When God was making the universe, The Darkness, Pagan, Death, and Father time came into existence with it, The Darkness, upon seeing the children of God and Pagan, felt threatened and attacked them, enraging Pagan, and causing God to create Purgatory so the leviathans could be content. Pagan, upon seeing his children corrupted, attacked The Darkness, soon gaining the assistance of the Archangels and sealing The Darkness away, with Lucifer holding the lock to the seal. Present Day The Mark of Cain, which was the lock on The Darkness' seal was broken by Rowena, with the assistance of the Winchesters, inadvertently releasing The Darkness back into the world. Personality The Darkness has a very cold personality and a very negative view of younger beings, viewing younger species as little more than ants, not even attempting to sympathize with them, and viewing them as not even worth thinking about. His only thought when attacking the children of Pagan and the leviathans was that the primordial beings did not need anyone else, and that with the creation of these beings, his family would drift apart. Powers and Abilities The Darkness is the second primordial, only being rivaled by his younger brothers, and only being surpassed by God. * Nigh-Omnipotence: The Darkness is an extremely powerful entity, being able to fight against Pagan and the archangels for a great deal of time before his defeat. * Nigh-Omniscience: The Darkness has a great deal of knowledge, more than the archangels, but less than his brothers. * Immortality: The Darkness has existed since the groundwork for the universe was created, and will exist as long as shadows and voids do, Age as well as Disease are powerless against him * Nigh-Invulnerability: The Darkness can stand up to the combined might of Pagan and the archangels for a time. * Supernatural Concealment: The Darkness can conceal his true nature from anything younger than his brothers. * Super Strength: The Darkness can overwhelm almost any being effortlessly, only his brothers and the archangels being capable of hurting him. * Cloud/Shadow Form: When he was freed from his imprisonment, The Darkness appeared as a dark cloud before taking on a human form. * Shapeshifting: The Darkness took on a human form after he was freed. * Entity Corruption: The Darkness could corrupt the Leviathan and the children of Pagan, requiring Pagan, Death and Father Time to create a method to purify them over several eons. * Memory Manipulation: The Darkness, upon corrupting Pagan's children altered their memories, making them forget Pagan and their original purpose. Vulnerabilites Despite being the Second Primordial Being, The Darkness has a few weaknesses of his own. * His Brothers: The Darkness can be killed by God, Injured by Pagan and Death, and slowed down by Father Time * Archangels: The archangels, with Pagan, were able to defeat and seal him away. * The Mark of Cain (formerly): As long as the mark existed, The Darkness would be locked away. * Overwhelming instinct (formerly): When he first came into existence, The Darkness attacked anything he viewed as a threat and could defeat, upon being released from his prison, he has not shown this weakness anymore. * Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can harm him. * Pagan's Blade: Pagan's personal weapon can harm him. Category:Higher Beings Category:Fanon Characters Category:Primordial Beings Category:Season 11 Villains